Los Héroes de los Campos Elíseos
by maniaoso
Summary: Las almas de los más valientes héroes alcanzan los Campos Elíseos, algunos eligen reencarnar, si bien no conservan sus recuerdos, hay cosas que no pueden olvidarse aún más allá de la muerte y al parecer lo que sucedió en el presente ya había sucedido antes. Percabeth, Jasper, Frazel, Nico, Bianca, Thalia, Reyna. Mucho tiempo antes de PJO y HOO (Vidas Pasadas)


**_Hola lectores y potenciales arrojadores de tomates virtuales, pues les presento mi primer fic de PJO en español. Espero que además de leerlo se tomen el tiempo de criticar y ofrecer sugerencias y otras ideas, en verdad que me vendría bien saber su opinión bueno no les quito más tiempo de su lectura_**

 ** _Aviso: Por el momento aún no logro cambiar mi nombre a Rick Riordan así que la idea original es propiedad de su respectivo autor….por ahora jejeje_**

 **Capítulo 1:** _Viejo Continente, "Nuevos" Problemas_

 _Agosto 18, 1939_

 _¡Caos mundial! ¡Caos mundial! ¡Esperábamos lo peor y ahora se vuelto realidad! Adolf Hitler ordena despliegue de sus tropas hacia Polonia, el sistema de alianzas no logró salvaguardar a Europa de la guerra, a toda la población se les recomienda estar atentos a las noticias…_

El viejo radio del aún más viejo Sr. Asher estremecía cada uno de sus acabados circuitos mientras transmitía las últimas noticias del día, de cara hacia la ventana que daba a la calle donde cualquiera que cruzara la encharcada acera podía, mientras perdía algo de sangre en los oídos, escuchar las emisoras nacionales. Como esa misma tarde recorríamos el camino de regreso a casa luego del innombrable sacrificio que requería ir al colegio en el último día de clases, fuimos víctimas, digo, oyentes del monologo obligatorio que el Sr. Asher como veterano de guerra sentía necesario apelar a la unidad nacional y al alistamiento de los jóvenes en el ejército, sobra decir que hicimos todo lo posible por pasar desapercibidos frente a él

-¡Lo han escuchado, mozalbetes! Es una grandiosa oportunidad de conseguir un viaje gratis a Alemania y romper algunas narices Nazis, enlístense de una vez no desperdicien el tiempo y salven a Inglaterra- gritaba exaltado mientras se apresuraba a colgarse algunas opacas medallas sobre la tela del chaleco

Quiero aclarar antes que nada el que no somos agentes del MI5 y además regresábamos agotados de un largo día escolar, por lo que no quiero que se sorprendan al saber que el Sr. Ascher pudo darse cuenta de nuestra identidad a pesar que tratamos de esconder nuestros rostros tras las bolsas de la escuela, simulando querer cubrir la cara del sol de la tarde, sin embargo el viejo zorro se acercó repentinamente cortándonos el paso hacia delante

-Mmm...este…buena tardes Sr. Ascher ¿está al día con su tratamiento? Sería lamentable que perdiera todo el progreso que ha logrado este año- trataba de cambiar el tema para que se le olvidara de que estaba hablando, hasta la fecha era mi técnica preferida de escape, eso o gritarle que su perro Roy de nuevo estaba bebiendo de su té, provocando que diera grandes zancadas hasta su cocina para darse cuenta que ni siquiera tenía ya a su perro Roy, pero para entonces ya estaría yo en la siguiente cuadra. Más hoy opté por el camino civilizado de la pasividad-agresividad

-¡¿Qué pueden tener de buenas estas condenadas tardes?! Seguro lo acaban de escuchar en esta misma calle ¡Inglaterra volverá a darles una lección a esos granujas! Y para su suerte ustedes pueden ser parte de ese momento, como lo fui yo hace algunos años durante mi juventud-aclamaba orgulloso mientras posaba sus arrugadas manos sobre nuestros hombros

-Vaya suerte…- replico sarcásticamente –Sr. Ascher, la guerra no es un juego, usted más que nadie debería saber las vidas que se cobran siempre que alguien declara que invadirá algún lado

-¡Han sido los malditos Nazis los que empezaron! Ve a decírselo a ellos- contesta mientras siento como su mano se vuelve más pesada sobre mi hombro

-Lo sé, pero se necesitan más de uno para iniciar una guerra. Pienso que la diplomacia todavía puede ser la mejor ofensiva- al parecer esto no cayó en gracia al Sr. Ascher quien sorprendido dio un saltito hacia atrás mientras fijaba sus desgastados lentes sobre sus pequeños ojos

-Quiero saber que si Inglaterra necesita que pelees no lo dudarás ni por un segundo. No quiero tener que compartir la calle con otro traidor como lo fue tu padre- por primera vez había escuchado atentamente las palabras del vecino loco, la cabeza comenzaba a zumbarme y sentía el hervor de mi sangre, apretar duramente los puños ya no era efectivo para callar mi boca

-¡Pero que mierdas puede saber una cabra loca como usted! Ni con todas sus medallas falsas es digno de juzgar a mi familia, mi padre no fue ningún traidor, él se atrevió a ir al frente de un batallón mientras usted fingía limpiar las letrinas- exploté con una diarrea verbal mientras sentía como se tensaba cada musculo en mi cuerpo

-¿Y entonces por que huyó cuando lo buscaba su comandante? Ah..sí…porque seguramente vendió información a los alemanas, sino como explicas que ellos ganaran esa batalla- cada acusación del viejo era más absurda que la anterior, para ese momento mi brazo y puño se elevaban peligrosamente hacia su rostro, todo hubiera terminado de otra manera de no ser por los brazos de Robert, mi mejor amigo, que sosteniéndome por debajo de las axilas logro contenerme hacia atrás, las voces se escuchaban tan lejanas: _¡Atwood! ¡Atwood! Detén a este loco, ves que no puede soportar la verdad_

-Oiga señor Ascher, creo que Roy está bebiéndose otra vez su té desde aquí puedo ir sus relamidas- tanto el viejo militar como yo salimos de un trance, él salió corriendo mientras maldecía en dirección a su casa presa de otra broma; yo, luego que la adrenalina abandonara mi cuerpo, caía de rodillas al piso mientras gotas de sudor bajaban por mi cabello. A la distancia pudo escucharse el retumbar de las paredes que cubrían los márgenes del río Támesis, si bien vivíamos algo cercanos a este río, era raro el poder escucharlo entre los ruidos de la gran ciudad, de pronto adquirí una gran curiosidad por el viejo caudal

-¿Qué diablos fue eso?-incluso me había levantado ya del suelo y giré en dirección al puente más cercano, de no ser de nuevo por Robert creo que ya hubiera salido disparado a ver

-No le des tanta importancia, seguro están descargando algún enorme barco, ya sabes con eso de que se podría avecinar otra guerra, además mira la hora tu madre empezará a preocuparse- aunque una parte de mí no se convencía totalmente con la explicación de Robert, el argumento sobre mi madre me obligó a creerle.

Continuamos por el camino mientras Robert hacía chistes sobre la calva del señor Ascher o de que el maestro Hedge de gimnasia debería buscarse shorts más largos ya que nadie quería ver sus preocupantemente velludas piernas, aunque esto último lo dijo con un pequeño tono de preocupación. _¡¿Por el maestro Hedge?!_ Bueno, Robert podía ser bastante raro cuando se lo proponía, es decir 365 días. Desde el inicio de la secundaria[1] a Robert lo tacharon como un verdadero bicho raro por su alborotado cabello marrón rizado casi como si hubiera una oveja en su cabeza, su andar algo extraño aunque si bien explicó que tenía pies planos esto no logró acabar con la serie de bromas pesadas a su alrededor además encontraban bastante divertido su tartamudez al hablar especialmente si se encontraba nervioso, yo creía que era porque tal vez el inglés no era su lengua materna, pues a mi parecer tenía un aspecto bastante extranjero pero nunca se lo pregunté, al final decidí no darle importancia. Además yo no estaba en posición alguna de criticar, ya que a mí modo también caí a ser conocido como otro bicho raro, pero bueno al menos puedo tener amigos sinceros sin tener que cuidar mis espaldas de las dagas.

Llegamos finalmente al bloque donde se encontraba mi casa, no era un barrio ostentoso pues mi padre desapareció antes de mi nacimiento y fue entonces que mi madre tuvo que ganarse el pan ella sola con varios trabajos, pero se enorgullecía de poder decir que esa casa era fruto de su sudor y que por lo menos no había señal de alguna rata…que ella haya visto, pues yo…bueno ya lo entendieron. Como sea, ya estábamos al pie de la escalera de entrada frente al pequeño edificio de dos plantas, empiezo a subir los escalones pero al oír que Robert no me sigue, me detengo y vuelvo la mirada

-¿Seguro que no quieres venir? Sabes bien que eres más que bienvenido, mamá dice que tienes el mejor apetito en todo Londres y ella siempre está buscando más aduladores para su cocina-le doy una pequeña sonrisa mientras muevo las manos invitándolo a entrar

-Oye no son adulaciones, aunque creo que sí puedo comer lo que sea, pero hoy no puedo, debo ir a…a…a hacer un encargo a mi madre- noté que tartamudeo un poco, pero ¿por qué tenía que ponerse nervioso conmigo? Decidí no cuestionarlo más pues ya era todo un milagro que mencionara a su madre en alguna conversación y no quería ser yo quien arruinara nuestra amistad así que le di la despedida y luego de ver que se alejara trotando algo ansioso proseguí a seguir subiendo los escalones. Desde la distancia alcancé a escuchar el grito de Robert

-Y por cierto, feliz cumpleaños-

Aunque Robert había logrado reducirme un poco la tensión, aún seguían resonando las palabras del señor Ascher, si bien nunca conocí a mi padre, mi madre nunca me dio motivos para odiarlo o aborrecerlo y con eso era suficiente para mí….hasta ahora, tenía que saber más de él y si era posible tenía que saberlo todo. La cabeza seguía dándome vueltas me detuve frente al pequeño buzón al lado de la puerta mientras alzaba un brazo contra la pared para poder sostenerme.

Las letras del buzón bailaban frente a mis ojos, pero ya sabía de memoria lo escrito allí en largas letras verdes: Familia Hourst. Con la mano que estaba libre comencé a desanudarme la corbata luego siguieron los botones del cuello de la camisa, podía respirar mejor pero aún no lograba librarme de la condenada voz de Ascher fue sino hasta que escuché la cancioncilla al otro lado de la puerta que entonaba mi madre, que pude salir de ese arranque de ira ahora podía entrar con buena cara a la casa.

 **II**

Como dije antes el lugar no era el palacio de Windsor, pero tenía los toques hogareños suficientes la sala con dos pequeños sofás; un cuarto de baño; dos habitaciones y claro una cocina que emanaba olor y sabor. Es allí donde prefería estar mi madre cada vez que se encontraba en la casa y justo en ese momento se encontraba sacando un largo y hondo refractario del horno, al volverse hacia mí le surgió una enorme sonrisa y sus ojos negros brillaban

-Lo lograste, Alec. Acabaste con el 5to año[1] lo que no puedo creer es que ya vayas a tener dieciséis años, tan joven y yo que voy para una anciana-reía mientras decía esto último.

Pero en absoluto lucía como una anciana, su largo cabello café caía en chinos sobre su espalda nadie podría sospechar que fuera madre de un adolescente, más bien la verían como una hermana mayor. Ese día llevaba puesto su colorido uniforme rosado de su trabajo en la confitería al final de la calle, me acerqué a la mesa y puse los platos y cubiertos para dos luego tomé mi lugar en la silla

-Yo lo contrario, aún no sé cómo logré salir del 5to año, en especial cuando tienes que releer todo unas 5 veces- suspiré mientras balanceaba el tenedor entre mis dedos

-Puede será algo difícil, pero ya ves que la vida está llena de pequeños milagros, pronto encontraremos una manera más fácil de que leas- dicho esto deposito el refractario sobre la mesa y al destaparlo se revelaba frente a mí el más delicioso y chorreante pay de riñón y filete que haya visto y con el alto precio que iba adquiriendo la carne con esta guerra venidera, pues chorreaba aún más la boca

-Y si mejor invento mi propio lenguaje, así seré el mejor leyéndolo y escribiéndolo- mientras hablaba hacía una maliciosa sonrisa a la vez que cortaba un trozo del pay

-Es una buena idea aunque sería un lenguaje muy solitario, con sólo tú como hablante ¿no?-sonreía mientras acomodaba mi cabello con una mano –Vaya, es el mismo cabello negro y lacio de tu padre-ojala y él pudiera verte ahora más cerca de convertirte en un gran hombre- soltando un suspiro mientras hablaba noté como la habitación quedó en un profundo silencio por unos minutos. Sí, el tema de mi padre no era fácil de tocar para ninguno de los dos, sin embargo mi madre fue la que rompió el silencio

-Oh, casi lo olvido. Mira lo que conseguí hoy, quien dice que trabajar en una confitería no deja nada-mientras hablaba sacó de su bolso un pequeño frasco con algo así como mermelada, pero esta era…era…

-¡Es azul! Ja ja es una de las últimas mermeladas de mora azul de la temporada y el señor Wells me ha dejado llevármela, supongo que porque está es demasiado azul, no muchos se atreverían a comprarla, mucho menos a comerla. Pero como tú y yo somos un par de locos nos la comeremos ahora mismo- riendo tomó dos cucharas del cajón de cocina y dándome una a mí, hundimos al mismo tiempo las cucharas en el frasco de vidrio. Era tan azul, ni siquiera parecía algo que debía comerse, más sin embargo luego de unos minutos ya llevábamos acabado poco más de la mitad del frasco

-De lo que se ha perdido Londres con tan azul y rica mermelada. Oh bueno, más para nosotros- reía mamá hasta que el reloj de la sala marcó las 8p.m – ¡Santo cielo! Ya es tarde, el señor Blackburn debe estar hecho un lio ahora.

El señor Blackburn es dueño de la casa donde mamá trabaja las tardes y un poco de la noche, es escritor o algo así y necesita que alguien haga la cena mientras él divaga en mundos fantásticos, aunque ni tan fantásticos porque sigue sintiendo la necesidad de comer, sin embargo mamá dice que aprende bastante con él y que incluso se anima a querer escribir algo por si misma.

Como sea, mamá apresurada ordena su bolso y cubre su rosado vestido con una capa verde oscuro –Lamento tener que salir así, en especial hoy, pero sabes que necesitamos ese dinero. Tratare de no tardar mucho- asiento a sus palabras en silencio, de hecho un rato a solas me caería muy bien, pero contradictoriamente necesito hablar con ella

Al llegar a la puerta y verla bajar los escalones quiero decir algo –Mamá quiero que hablemos de….de… _mi padre, vamos dilo de una vez.._ Que ojala y no nos den gases extraños por haber comido de esa mermelada tan azul- rio para ocultar mi titubeo anterior, ella ahora tiene muchos deberes, no quiero ponerle más tensión encima

-Ay, Alec, que desagradable- hace un gesto de ventilarse la nariz y por lo visto se ha creído la excusa –No vayas a quedarte despierto hasta muy tarde, sé que ya son vacaciones pero no abuses- baja hasta la calle y se despide. Yo cierro la puerta y subo los escalones a mi cuarto, ni siquiera enciendo la luz, me desplomo sobre la cama mientras en mis oídos se repite el sonido de la explosión de agua en el Támesis hasta que me quedo dormido.

[1] N/T: Secondary School

* * *

[1] N/T: 5th Form


End file.
